


Semantics

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Historical, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends wander into a marsh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

"This looks like a good spot," Anders said, entering a fairly large clearing. "No muggles'll come traipsing through a **quadmire**."

The others quickly followed him, and Elle looked around speculatively. "You're right; this's isolated but not impossible to get to. A **quallmire** is perfect."

"It's **quabmire** ," Gieneve said huffily, dropping her broom and bag, "at least get it right."

"I always heard it said **quagmire** ," Fieren said, fiddling with the ball.

"Well I learned it quadmire." Anders replied.

"It’s quabmire!" Gieneve insisted.

"Quallmire!"

"Quagmire!"

"QUABMIRE!"

"Guys, I found it on the map!" Loren interrupted their bickering. "It's called **Queerditch** Marsh."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** Quagmires, quallmires, quabmires, and quadmires are all bogs. Queerdich Marsh is the canonical location of the first Quidditch games.


End file.
